1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a restoring structure for an airbag cushion that is deployed from a vehicle to protect a pedestrian, and, more particularly, to a pedestrian airbag cushion, which is configured to automatically restore and fold the cushion after the deployment of the cushion so as not to obstruct a driver's field of vision after the deployment, thus being capable of preventing a secondary collision after a pedestrian accident.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to efficiently prevent injuries when a pedestrian is struck by a vehicle and thus his or her head collides with a vehicle hood or a cowl part, a sensor mounted on a bumper detects the presence of the pedestrian and then transmits a signal. In response to the signal, the airbag mounted to a lower end of the vehicle hood is deployed to a windshield and an A pillar, thus protecting the pedestrian's head.
The airbag deployed in this way is intended to prevent the pedestrian's head from directly colliding with a stiff part of the vehicle, such as the cowl part or the A pillar of the vehicle.
However, such a pedestrian airbag is problematic in that, even if the deployed airbag is vented, it is difficult to sufficiently secure a driver's field of vision, thus causing a secondary collision due to a lack of his or her field of vision.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.